Eating for Two
by Carrot The LuvMachine
Summary: Goku and Sanzo are finally together, and the monkey couldn't be happier; that is, until he finds out he's pregnant! MPREG, SanzoxGoku
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Welcome to my first ever Saiyuki fic! Just gotta put a few things up here before I start the story:

**Summary**: Goku and Sanzo are finally together, and the monkey couldn't be happier; that is, until he finds out he's pregnant!

**Couples**: GokuxSanzo

**Warnings**: lemon, mpreg (in other words, Goku abuse!)

Have fun reading, and be gentle in the reviews (no flames please). Thanks!

**Eating For Two**

_Chapter One_

It had been the happiest day of his life; the day Sanzo had kissed him. The monkey could remember it as clear as the day it had happened. He could remember the words that were exchanged, the expression on Sanzo's face, the look in his eyes, the feeling in the atmosphere. But most of all, he could remember how Sanzo's lips had felt. He often found himself daydreaming back to that moment, just as he was doing right now as he sat in the back of the jeep. His chocolate hair blew in the wind, his golden eyes left unfocused as green scenery flew by. His head rested on his arms which were perched on the side of the jeep. He smiled lazily and let out a sigh, his eyes slipping closed as his conscious left him momentarily to recall the memory.

_The Sanzo-ikkou had been recovering from injuries due to a band of demons. They were residing in a small inn located in a quiet little town in the middle of a desert. Hakkai had been treating their wounds from noon until the sun had set, there was always so much to fix after the group had run into a powerful group of youkai like they had that morning. Gojyo's left arm had been bitten, the flesh nearly torn from the bone, though he was only the second worst off. Hakkai was left with only a few scratches, but he had become exhausted after healing everyone. Goku had hit his head and had been bleeding just above his right eyebrow. To go along with this, the young man had also slightly sprained his ankle landing a jump off a rather high rock. _

_The worst off of all of them though, happened to be Sanzo. A spear had penetrated his stomach. Once he had fallen unconscious, Goku was at his side instantly. The brunet fought off the remaining youkai and called out for Hakkai to come as quickly as he could. The healer finished off his group of demons and rushed to the monkey who sat in the sand, Sanzo gathered up in his lap._

"_H-He was stabbed." Goku said, explaining the obvious as Hakkai fingered the injury._

_Hakkai worked in silence, assessing the damage, until he finally let out a sigh of relief. "Well, it seemed to have missed all his internal organs. Hold him still while I pull this out, would you, Goku?"_

_The younger brunette nodded and gripped Sanzo's shoulders to keep him stationary._ _Knowing this would cause the monk pain, Goku turned his eyes up to Hakkai who stood gripping the spear. In one swift motion, the sinner pulled the weapon from Sanzo's chest and a river of blood began to flow from the open wound. Hakkai tossed the spear aside and bent down, closing his eyes to access his chi and stop Sanzo's bleeding._

_Gojyo stumbled over to them after he'd finished off the last of the demons. "He okay, 'Kai?"_

_Hakkai gave a nod, his hands glowing green from the flow of energy. "He will be in a couple of days."_

_Goku's golden eyes locked back onto the blonde haired man in his lap. He hadn't noticed it before, but he had been crying. His heart-rate was much faster than it normally should be, and fear had risen in his chest. That was all starting to disappear now that he heard his sun would be alright. 'Thank God, Sanzo...'_

_The drive to the inn had been quiet. Goku sat in the back, holding onto Sanzo, which forced Gojyo to sit up front with Hakkai. The monkey had refused to let go of Sanzo since the battle had stopped. He wouldn't look away from him either, as if fearing that if he took his eyes off the monk for even a second, he'd lose Sanzo forever._

_Even once they reached the inn, Goku refused to move from Sanzo's side. He sat in a chair at his bedside and simply watched the monk rest. Hakkai had bandaged up Sanzo's chest, so the blonde lay in bed shirtless. Goku's eyes went over every muscle on Sanzo's chest, unable to look away. His heart began to pound the more he looked. He knew it was wrong, to be lusting over this keeper, but he simply couldn't help himself. He had fallen in love with Sanzo years ago. He wasn't sure when it happened, all he knew was that he couldn't live without the monk. Sanzo had become his entire world from the moment he rescued him from his mountain top prison. Goku didn't care if Sanzo was mean, or if he hit him constantly, or even if he called him a stupid monkey. None of that mattered, Goku would always love Sanzo, no matter what._

_But he was forced to keep these feeling locked inside of him. He knew Sanzo didn't love him back, he couldn't._

_Just then, Sanzo let out a staggered breath, and Goku's eyes flew once again to him. Slowly, Sanzo opened his purple eyes, looking pained and annoyed. He sat there breathing for a few minutes before finally acknowledging the boy beside his bed. "G-Goku? What...happened?"_

_Goku leaned in closer, smiling slightly at the fact that Sanzo was finally awake. "You were stabbed. Hakkai said the spear didn't hit any of your internal organs, but still, you lost a lotta blood. We brought you to an inn so you could rest."_

_Despite what had been said to him, Sanzo pushed himself into a sitting position. Goku launched forward from his hair. "Sanzo! You shouldn't sit up, you'll open your wound!"_

_Sanzo shot him a glare. "I'll be fine."_

_Goku, knowing he couldn't win a fight against the monk, dropped back into his chair. Since Sanzo was now awake, it meant the monkey could no longer stare at the monk like he had before. His eyes fell to the floor, until the sound of Sanzo's voice caused him to look up again._

"_How long have you been sitting here?"_

"_Only a couple of hours." Goku replied, fidgeting in his seat a bit._

_Sanzo reached over to the table beside his bed, retrieving his carton of cigarettes. Pulling one out, he put it between his lips and lit it, taking a long drag. "You sat here the entire time, didn't you, monkey?"_

_Goku quickly avoided the amethyst gaze that was focused on him. "Saru ja nai yo..."_

_Sanzo sighed, exhaling a puff of smoke. "Whatever."_

_Goku felt his hands clench into fists. He had no idea what made him say what he did next, but something pushed it out of his mind and through his mouth. "I'm sorry."_

_Sanzo tentatively raised an eyebrow. "What do you have to be sorry for?"_

_Before he could stop himself, everything on his mind suddenly came out. "For not being there to stop the attack, for not protecting you, for not saving yo–"_

"_Shut up."_

"_But Sanzo–"_

_Sanzo lunged forward, his hands pushing against Goku's shoulder, yet somehow not knocking him backwards in the chair. His face was inches away from the monkey's, his cigarette having fallen out in the movement._ _Goku stared into his eyes, full of shock and wonder. A shiver was sent up his spine as Sanzo's hot breath tickled his cheek. He felt as if his heart would explode if Sanzo didn't step back._

_Not only did the monk not step back, he took it a step further. "Just...shut up." Sanzo pressed his lips to Goku's in a breath taking kiss. Goku, shocked at first, didn't know what to do. Was this a dream? It had to be! Sanzo would never actually kiss him...right?_

_Sanzo deepened the kiss, and finally, Goku began to respond, kissing him back. The monkey's arms reached up to wrap around Sanzo's neck, holding him in place._ _The two held the kiss for several minutes, before both needed to break for air. Goku's arms slipped from Sanzo's neck as the monk leaned back, sitting on the bed. A lazy smile lingered on the monk's lips, one that made him look extremely sexy, to Goku at least._

_The young brunette, however, was still baffled. "W-Why...Sanzo? Why did you..."_

_The injured monk had resumed his smoking, laying back down in bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Figure it out, monkey."_

To put it quite plainly, Goku had figured it out. He had figured out many things since that night, and he was still figuring things out now. Sanzo never said it openly, but he loved the little monkey. They had shared many kisses since that night, and had even wound up in bed with each other (which seemed to be turning into a nightly routine now). Luckily, neither Gojyo nor Hakkai had figured out anything. All of Sanzo and Goku's activities took place at whatever inn they happened to be spending the night at. The two simply requested to stay in the same room, and the other two complied without any complaints. After all, it wasn't like Gojyo wanted to room with the monkey _or_ that bastard of a monk.

Goku had been looking forward to spending another night alone with Sanzo. He was practically being driven crazy staring at the back of the monk's head the entire car ride. His body quivered as he tried to refrain from leaping over the seat and having his way with his keeper right then and there. Remembering that they were in the company of others, Goku settled his body down and decided to merely envision the things he'd be doing with Sanzo that very night. However, all his lovely sexual thoughts were destroyed the second they pulled up at a shabby looking inn located in a very small town.

The four unpacked their things as Hakuryu transformed and perched himself on the shoulder of his owner. The band of four then shuffled into the tiny inn, finding that the inside seemed even smaller than the outside. Hakkai stepped forward to converse with the girl behind the counter.

"We'd like two rooms, please."

The girl looked up at the handsome young man before her. Seeing the hopeful look in Hakkai's green eyes made her frown. She hated to disappoint such a good looking fellow. "I'm sorry, but it seems we only have one room available tonight."

"One room?!" Gojyo burst out. "You mean we'll have to share?!"

Sanzo shot the kappa a glare, his hand subconsciously reaching into his robes for his gun. "Quiet down, you moron."

"I'm very sorry." The receptionist apologized, giving a slight bow.

Hakkai gave a gentle laugh. "No need to apologize. We'll take whatever you have left, it's all fine by us."

"Speak for yourself..." Gojyo muttered. This only earned him a few broken toes when Sanzo stomped down on his foot rather harshly. The kappa bit his lip to keep from crying out as the girl began leading them to their room.

The room was more of a walk-in closet than a bedroom. One bed lay by the window, a small table at the foot of it. The rest of the room was nothing but floor-space, which three of them would need later that night.

The girl from before left the room after giving the four men bedding supplies. She told them to have a good night, though all of them doubted they would. The girl had no idea how possessive the four would become over the one bed in the room.

Goku saw his chance and took it, diving down onto the bed only to be squashed by Gojyo. "H-Hey! Get offa me, ero kappa!"

"You're not getting the bed this time!"

"But you had it last time!"

"I did not! Sanzo did!"

"You had it the time before the–OW! You just kneed me in the face, Gojyo!"

"You deserved it. Now get off!"

"Ma, ma. Can't we settle this in a more civil manner?" Hakkai asked, putting his hands up in defeat.

Sanzo sat down on the floor, pulling a deck of cards from up his sleeve. He opened the box and began shuffling. "Black jack. Whoever wins, gets the bed."

Hakkai smiled over at the monk and took a seat beside him. "That's a wonderful idea, Sanzo."

Gojyo untangled himself from Goku and stood up. "I guess it's better than wrestling for it." He sat down opposite Sanzo and lit up before being dealt a card.

Goku bound over to the circle and took the last remaining spot right as Sanzo passed him a card. Their fingers touched for a moment (Goku suspected the monk did that on purpose) before Goku pulled his hand back and brought his card to his face. The jack of diamonds seemed to smile back at him as he grinned inwardly.

"Hit." He heard Gojyo say as he was tossed another card.

Sanzo looked over at Hakkai, who was still smiling pleasantly. "Well?"

"I'll stay, thank you."

Sanzo's amethyst gaze was then turned on Goku, who shivered involuntarily. "I-I'll hit." the boy squeaked. Another card was slid his way, and he picked it up. '20...' His eyes turned back to Sanzo. "I'll stay."

Simultaneous, everyone showed their cards.

"Eighteen." Sanzo grumbled.

"Hah! Sucks for you, monk! I have nineteen!" Gojyo boasted, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oi! Not so fast." Goku interrupted, grinning and shoving his cards Gojyo's way. "I've got twenty!"

The room went silent as everyone's eyes turned to Hakkai, whose smile still hadn't faded. "Black jack."

"...What?"

"Black jack. Twenty one." Hakkai repeated, still smiling cheerfully at his seething friends.

Sanzo gave a sigh and started setting up his futon on the far side of the room while Gojyo commented about how card games were never any fun when Hakkai was around. The priest folded down the top half of his robes and rolled up the Maten Scripture before crawling into his self-made bed.

"I don't wanna sleep next to Gojyo!" Goku whined as Hakkai silently climbed into the bed and sighed at the comfort of the mattress. Hakuryu flew across the room to land on the demon slayer's stomach.

"Sleeping next to you isn't exactly a vacation either, you stupid monkey!" Gojyo retorted.

"What's so bad about sleeping next to me?"

Sanzo turned over in an attempt to ignore the fight.

"You snore and talk about food in your sleep!"

The monk began gritting his teeth. He couldn't take it anymore! One more comment and--

"It's better than the nasty things you do at night!"

"URUSAI!!!"

Needless to say, everyone fell silent after Sanzo's outburst. Goku was forced to sleep between the monk and the water sprite, which didn't bother him so much since he could still gaze at Sanzo while he slept. Sanzo had turned to face him once everything was quiet again, and Goku gave him a warm smile. Sanzo simply rolled his eyes before shutting them and drifting off to sleep. Goku, however, continued smiling when he noticed the peaceful expression playing on Sanzo's face as he slept. He didn't need to hear any words to know that Sanzo loved him.

-Author's Corner-

Okay! Well, this chapter was more like an intro than a chapter...But since won't allow you to write an intro without it saying "chapter 1. INTRODUCTION", it'll have to be considered a chapter.

The story will get started in the next chapter (warning: Saru abuse up ahead!), so please look forward to it. Thanks so much for reading!

Oh yeah, and I know I wrote the black jack scene badly...I don't play card games, gomen!


	2. Chapter 2

**Eating for Two**

_Chapter Two_

He had been asleep for hours before it happened, but once the pain in his stomach started he found he could no longer sleep. Golden eyes opened in pain as Goku curled up in a ball and began to wonder why his stomach was so upset. It hadn't been something he had eaten, since the last time he had a meal was well before sundown (the tiny inn was seemingly out in the middle of no where and no restaurants were in sight). He might have considered that this would be a virus if it weren't for the fact that Goku had never been struck with any kind of illness in his entire life. His health was always top notch, he never even got a fever. Then why, he wondered as he lay on his futon, was his stomach doing flip-flops?

It seemed to only be getting worse the longer he waited and thought the matter over. He didn't know if he was about to be sick or not until he felt the bile rising in his throat. His eyes widened as he sat bolt-upright and nearly jumped over Sanzo in an attempt to make it to the bathroom in time.

He threw the toilet seat up, bent over the bowl, and vomited harshly. His eyes shut tightly as he lurched over and over again, sweat beginning to drizzle from his forehead. His legs started shaking as he sank to the floor, his chin resting on the porcelain rim of the toilet. He gasped for breath in between heaves, tears mixing with the beads of sweat on his face. He had been too busy puking to realize that he had woken the others.

"Goku!" Hakkai cried out, rushing to the young boy's side. "What's wrong? Are you ill?"

Gojyo leaned in the bathroom doorway, rubbing at his eyes and yawning. "Obviously, 'Kai."

Goku felt Hakkai begin to rub soothing circles in his back as he dry heaved for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Was it something you ate?"

Goku's body shook as he vomited one last time before panting to catch his breath. Weakly, he reached out and flushed the toilet. He shut the lid and let his head rest on its cool surface. "I-I don't...think...so..."

Hakkai's green eyes were swimming with concern for his youngest companion as he pressed for more answers. "Is anything else bothering you besides your stomach?" He brushed Goku's sweaty bangs aside and placed a warm hand on his forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever..."

"That's because he isn't sick." Sanzo answered as he stepped into the tiny bathroom. The priest strode over to the monkey and bent down beside him. "Let's get him back in bed."

Goku turned and gave Sanzo a weak smile as the monk offered to help him back into the bedroom. Hakkai and Gojyo stood back and watched in amazement as Sanzo tenderly tucked Goku back into his futon and ran a hand through the monkey's hair. Using the sleeve of his robes, Sanzo wiped Goku's forehead dry and checked once more for a fever. As he thought, there were no signs of an illness.

"What do you suppose is wrong with him, Sanzo?" Hakkai asked. The three older men stayed awake to speak as their sickly companion slumbered once more. Hakkai sat up on his bed, Hakuryu sitting in his lap and looking just as worried as his master.

Sanzo exhaled a cloud of smoke before putting his cigarette out in the ashtray beside his futon. His eyes flickered to Goku for a moment before he became interested in a spot on the floor. "I have no idea, but something tells me this isn't any kind of normal illness."

"No shit." Gojyo said as he pushed himself off the wall. He dropped back down onto his futon and looked over at the monk. "That bakasaru never gets sick! Remember the time we all came down with the flu and he was running around taking care of all of us? He didn't even end up with so much as a cough! I'm tellin' ya, that monkey is a super youkai or somethin'!"

Hakkai rested his chin in the palm of his hand, a thoughtful expression crossing his features. "That's true, Goku has never been ill before. I wonder if perhaps heretics don't catch normal illnesses that demons and humans are more prone to."

Gojyo's crimson eyes strayed to the sinner upon the bed who was currently stroking Hakuryu's fluffy mane. "What do we do with him then?"

"Care for him as best we can until he recovers." Hakkai answered simply.

"Kyuu!" Hakuryu put in his two cents and closed his eyes as his master began to scratch behind his ear.

"You're sayin' this is just gonna go away?" Gojyo questioned, one brow raised and disappeared under his bandana.

"I'm afraid it won't be that simple." All three men looked up at the presence of a feminine voice amongst them. Their eyes met none other than the Merciful Goddess herself, standing by the door of their bedroom and grinning devilishly.

"What are you doing here, you old hag?" Sanzo grunted, not even bothering to get up. "And what do you mean 'it won't be that simple'?"

The Goddess wagged a finger in the direction of the reincarnation of her nephew. "Honestly, Konzen, is that any way to speak to your elders?"

Sanzo obviously didn't find anything wrong with his manners as he pointed his banishing gun straight at the Goddess and threatened her. "Start talking."

The Merciful Goddess put her hands up in defense and laughed. "Fine, fine, I'll explain everything to you." She knew the gun would have no effect on her, but she found it fun to play along with the monk's little game. She crossed the room and took a seat beside Hakkai on the bed. They exchanged greetings with smiles as usual. "Now," the Goddess looked back over at Sanzo. "It seems you're very worried about your little pet, and you have reason to be. It appears something life-changing has happened to your monkey, do you want to know what it is?"

"Yes." Sanzo growled, gritting his teeth. He still had his pistol pointed at the Goddess' forehead.

"It may be a bit of a shocker, are you sure you're ready to hear it?"

"JUST GET ON WITH IT, WOMAN!"

"Alright," the Goddess took a deep breath as the entire room fell silent. The men kept their eyes locked on her as her lips parted once more. "Goku is pregnant."

Sanzo felt his heart stop as his amethyst eyes widened to their limit. 'P-Pregnant?...' The noise surrounding him seemed to be blocked out by the shock of what was just said.

"Ha ha, very funny." Gojyo remarked sarcastically. "Even I know that a dude can't get pregnant!"

"Gojyo, I think she's serious." Hakkai replied, his eyes remaining on the Goddess beside him.

The Merciful Goddess gave a nod as Gojyo asked how this could happen. "Well, as you already know, Goku is a heretic. Heretics are unlike demons or humans, and since they are very rare, both sexes can reproduce. That is, of course, with the introduction of an outsider's sperm to the heretic's body."

Gojyo's eyes widened in realization. "You're saying our monkey is no longer a virgin?!"

The Goddess gave a nod and a knowing smile. "Indeed, Goku is no longer as pure as he once was."

"But, Goku's been with us this entire time," Hakkai brought up. "How could he have had sex if we've all been toge–" His sentence was stopped short as his eyes wandered over to Sanzo who seemed to have passed out sitting up.

Gojyo looked from Hakkai to Sanzo, becoming aggravated at all the confusion that was building up within him. "SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON!"

The Goddess got to her feet with a giggle. "I'll leave that to Konzen. Farewell for now! Oh, and make sure to take good care of our little monkey. We wouldn't want him to lose that baby, now would we?" With this, she disappeared and left the Sanzo-Ikkou in panic once more.

It had taken nearly an hour before Sanzo snapped out of his trance. His eyes were still twice their normal size and he had to constantly drink water to keep himself from passing out on the spot. His heart rate didn't want to return to normal, and to make matters worse he had started chain smoking in a vain attempt to calm his nerves.

"Well?" Gojyo was sitting at the foot of the monk's futon, staring him straight in the face. The kappa had refused to leave the priest before he got some answers. "What do you know that we don't, Sanzo?"

"Nothing." Sanzo muttered as he lit another cigarette and started puffing away on it. He ground it into the ashtray not five minutes later.

"Bullshit," Gojyo spat. "You know something, now let's hear it!"

"Gojyo, please keep your voice down." Hakkai pleaded from beside the water sprite. "Goku is trying to sleep."

"If Sanzo doesn't give me answers, I'll wake the monkey up for them instead!"

"ALRIGHT!" Sanzo growled, slamming his fist into a floorboard. "I was the one who had sex with Goku."

Gojyo's eyes widened once more. He brought his hand up and pointed a shaky finger toward the priest. "You..." His finger crossed the room to point at Goku. "And him..." His gaze was returned to Sanzo next. "Had a one nighter?"

"Wrong." Sanzo muttered, hiding his face in his hands.

"You did it more than once?!" Gojyo practically screeched. He was beyond shocked to hear that the laid back, uptight, rude, grouchy monk had shared a bed with the overly hyper, annoying, monkey with a black hole for a stomach. There was just no way he could believe any of this, until he heard Hakkai's next sentence.

"Gojyo, they're together."

"You knew about this?!" the kappa yelled once more, earning him a smack over the head with Sanzo's paper fan.

"I just figured it out," Hakkai replied with his award-winning smile. "It wasn't that difficult."

"It is for a dumbass kappa." Sanzo muttered. He hit Gojyo again for good measure before rising to his feet and heaving a deep sigh. Side-stepping Gojyo and Hakkai, the monk headed for the door.

"Oi!"

Sanzo's hand rested on the knob. "What?" he hissed, not even bothering to turn around.

"Where are you going?" Gojyo asked.

Sanzo heaved yet another sigh. "Out."

"Why?"

Sanzo could feel a headache coming on. If that damn kappa asked one more question, he'd shoot him at point-blank range. "None of your business." With this, Sanzo opened the door and let himself out, slamming it shut behind him.

Gojyo stared at the door for several minutes before sighing and turning to face Hakkai. "Geez, he's grumpy."

- - -

Sanzo stood in the yard of the inn, smoking a cigarette and staring up at the stars. The beautiful flowers and plants around him were of no interest to the priest, but then again neither were the glowing stars his eyes were fixed on. Sanzo was too deeply lost in thought to care about what his eyes focused on, he just needed to be alone to sort things out. The wind blew his blonde hair into his face and he reached up a hand to brush it back into place. 'What have I gotten myself into?...' He found himself constantly plagued by that question ever since he took Goku down from his mountain prison. The monkey was always causing trouble for him, making his life a living hell, yet Sanzo knew that for whatever reason he couldn't live without the saru.

'Che, promises are meant to be broken, I guess...' Long ago, after the death of his master, he promised himself to never care for anyone ever again. He promised he'd never get too attached, but from the moment he looked into those childish golden eyes he knew he had to break that promise. And so he did.

That, however, wasn't the last promise Genjyo Sanzo broke. It had taken him years, but he finally realized something was amiss whenever he was around the young teen. His heart beat irregularly fast, heat rose to his cheeks, he felt nervous whenever they were alone. He knew these were symptoms of some disease that never wanted contract; a disease called love. At first, he would rather have died than admit to himself that he was in love with Goku. That faded when he realized his feelings would never go away. After an encounter with Goku, Sanzo found himself smiling and humming when he was alone. His spirits were lifted just from looking at the saru, he felt almost _happy _because of him. However, the happiness he felt in the beginning slowly began to drain away only to be replaced with a new emotion; lust. Sanzo couldn't stop staring at Goku whenever he had the chance. His eyes would wander over the boy's brilliantly toned body, his tanned skin, those innocent lips. The monk's thoughts scared even himself sometimes as he had to force himself from pouncing on the monkey several times over the course of many dining occasions. He began looking for an opportunity, any moment that the two were alone, but then he was stopped by his nerves. They held him back, as if chaining him to a wall he was unable to escape from. He needed to wait for the perfect time, and it came the day he woke up to find his body battered and bruised and a monkey beside his bed crying.

'It should have never gotten that far.' It hadn't taken much time before Sanzo actually got Goku into his bed. He had been gentle and loving to him, but he had still taken away the saru's innocense, something that he could never get back. Goku hadn't acted afraid the night it first happened. In fact he was quite the opposite; the monkey was eager to spend the night in bed with Sanzo. Sanzo, on the other hand, was nervous as hell. He would never allow any of his nerves to surface, though, and Goku didn't quite catch on. In the end, everything had turned out wonderfully, and both had the greatest night of their lives together in bed.

'Had it been a mistake though?' Now Sanzo came to understand that Goku was pregnant. He would have no idea of knowing exactly when it happened, since their first time was months ago. All he knew was that it must not have been too long, since the saru had yet to start showing.

Sanzo exhaled a puff of smoke before dropping the rest of his cigarette to the ground and grounding it out with his foot. He sank onto a bench located in the center of the flower garden. His head rested in his hands as he continued his thought process. Children. He hated them. They were dirty, annoying, loud, needy. Take everything that Genjyo Sanzo hates, mold it into one, and you've got a baby. There was no way he'd be able to take care of one! He couldn't stand them! And it wasn't like he had much practice taking care of infants, he was barely ever around them to begin with. He hadn't ever held any of them, except for the occasional child that he was forced to bless by some towns person. So, what was he going to do about his child that was growing inside of Goku?

His eyes suddenly widened in realization. _His _child. He had just admitted to himself that it was _his _child Goku was carrying. He was going to be a father.

"This is too much..."

-Author's Corner-

Blah, I was hoping his chapter would be longer than the first, turns out it's a bit shorter. But I felt it needed to end where it ended.

So, the news is out, Goku's pregnant. And everyone knows but him, how odd. Well, he'll find out soon enough, most likely in the next chapter! After all, with Gojyo shoving food in his face, Hakkai constantly asking if he's alright, and Sanzo spacing out around him, the little saru is sure to notice something is up!

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed!!! I'm so happy people are enjoying this!! Love ya!!

-Colie


End file.
